<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischievous by SumomoBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351496">Mischievous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom'>SumomoBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are meeting up at a coffee shop. Cuteness ensues~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alyanette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischievous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya looked up from where she was editing the latest article that she was planning to post to the Ladyblog and, as predicted, saw an out of breath Marinette approaching the booth she was sitting in at the coffee shop where they had planned to meet thirty minutes ago. </p>
<p>"Alya, I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to help maman and papa finish up an order and it took longer than expected."</p>
<p>"No worries, girl. You know I always have Ladyblog stuff to work on whenever I have a free moment." Alya reassured and waved for Marinette to take the seat across from her. </p>
<p>Marinette slid into the booth, setting her bag to the side and worrying her bottom lip, "I know, but I was really trying not to be late to this. Especially since it's, you know . . ." </p>
<p>As Marinette trailed off, Alya's eyes lit up and a grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Hmm . . . I'm not sure I do."</p>
<p>"Alya - " </p>
<p>"Are we working on a school project?"</p>
<p>"Really, now - " </p>
<p>"Maybe you're giving me an exclusive interview?"</p>
<p>"What would I - " </p>
<p>"No? Are you sure? I could swear you had insider info about who the Ladyblogger is dating? Inquiring minds want to know!"</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes and gave Alya a fond smile before leaning in to give a conspiratorial whisper, "Well, I really shouldn't be saying this, but I have it on good authority that she's meeting with her best friend. Word around the school is that she asked her on a date just this week." </p>
<p>Alya gave her a considering look, eyes crinkling at the corners, "You look trustworthy, kid, but do you have any proof?" </p>
<p>At this, Marinette leaned further across the table and into Alya's space, before planting a quick kiss to her cheek and then immediately sitting back down. Cheeks a brilliant shade of red, she asked, "Is that enough proof for you?" </p>
<p>"Hmm, I might have to double check your sources later."</p>
<p>"Alya!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first time trying my hand at writing for miraculous! hope you enjoyed~ ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>